Disciple
Disciple is a Christian metal / rock band from Knoxville, Tennessee, formed in 1992. History Disciple was formed in 1992 by high school friends Kevin Young, Brad Noah, and Tim Barrett. The band released their first CD, What Was I Thinking in 1995. Disciple was signed by Warner Resound, who produced Disciple's following release. In 1997, Disciple released the five-song EP, My Daddy Can Whip Your Daddy. In 1999, they were signed by Rugged Records with whom they released their second full-length album, This Might Sting a Little. This album garnered them two GMA Dove Award nominations and two #1 Christian rock hit songs. In 2000, the band released their third studio album titled By God which went on to win the Inspirational Life Award in 2001. By God earned them two number one Christian rock hits, and two Dove Awards nominations. After leaving Rugged Records, Disciple established their own label (Slain Records), and released Back Again in 2003, which earned two number one Christian rock hits. In October 2003 Disciple added bassist Joey Fife to the trio. Disciple signed with Christian rock label SRE Recordings and released their fifth recording, self-titled Disciple in 2005. This album featured three number one Christian rock hits, and two Dove Awards nominations. Their sixth full-length album, Scars Remain, was released on November 7, 2006. The song "After the World" was the eighth most played song on Christian Hit Radio stations in 2007.2007 Year End Charts/Top Christian CHR songs, R&R magazine, Retrieved January 6, 2008 Scars Remain, the album, has so far earned one number one Christian rock hit and two Dove Awards nominations. On January 8, 2008, Kevin announced in a "Disciple: The Alliance" email that Brad and Joey were stepping down as band members. However, Kevin said that Brad "has decided to still be a part of the songwriting process and even play on the recordings." He also mentioned that "the songs that Brad has been writing for the new Disciple project are somewhere between hard rock and southern rock."http://disciplerocks.com Also in that announcement was the addition of two new band members, Andrew Welch on guitar, and Israel Beachy on bass. With a new line-up, Disciple set off on the Cross the Line Tour with Superchick in March 2008. In April 2008, the band also announced the addition of Micah Sannan on guitar as well. Their seventh studio album, Southern Hospitality was released on October 21, 2008. Also in 2008, the band appeared on WWE The Music, Vol. 8, providing the track "In the Middle of It Now" as the entrance theme for wrestlers Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. Members ;Current *Kevin Young – vocals (1992–present), Bass Guitar (1992–2002) *Tim Barrett – drums (1992–present) *Israel Beachy – Bass Guitar (2008–present, formerly of Staple) *Andrew Welch – Guitar (2008–present, formerly of Capital Lights) *Micah Sannan – Guitar (2008–present, formerly of Falling Up) ;Former *Joey Fife – Bass Guitar (2003–2008) *Nathan Ehman – Guitar (2008) (also played in Kids In The Way 1997–2007) ;Studio *Brad Noah – Guitar (1992–present) (Stopped touring in 2008, but still helps the band in songwriting and recording capacities) Discography Studio Albums *''What Was I Thinking'' (1995) *''This Might Sting A Little'' (1999) *''By God'' (2001) *''Back Again'' (2003) *''Disciple'' (2005) *''Scars Remain'' (2006) *''Southern Hospitality'' (2008) *Unnamed new album (2010) Extended Plays *''My Daddy Can Whip Your Daddy'' (1997) Music videos All videos copyright INO Records Videography * Live, At Home, And On The Road, 2004 – Slain Records * 72 Hours With Disciple, 2001 – Rugged Records * Dual Disc: "Day In The Life" – Epic Compilation appearances * WWE The Music, Vol. 8, 2008 "In The Middle Of It Now"WWE Shop * X 2006, 2006 "The Wait is Over" (from Disciple) * ConGRADulations! Class of 2006, 2006..."The Wait Is Over" (from Disciple) interlinc * Isaiah 53:5: A Tribute to Stryper, 1999 "More than a Man" (from To Hell with the Devil by Stryper) 1340 Records Television The song "Game On" was used for numerous television showings and commercials. These include the official theme song for WWE Cyber Sunday 2006, ESPN's NFL Live on November 1–2 during the plays of the month, during Fox Sport's The Best Damn Sports Show Period, the NFL Network's Total Access show, Speed TV's Speed Report, and as background music for CBS' CSI: Miami and Criminal Minds commercials. In 2008, World Wrestling Entertainment invited Disciple to record an entrance theme for the tag team of Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. On February 1, 2008, Hawkins and Ryder made their entrance into the arena for SmackDown to the tune of "In the Middle of it Now." This song is featured exclusively on the WWE The Music, Vol. 8 compilation album released on March 25. Hawkins and Ryder would later do a "Superstar 2 Superstar" article interview with Disciple on WWE.com, where all parties revealed they were thrilled with how the song turned out. Dove Award nominations * 2008 Rock Album of the Year for Scars RemainDoveAwards.com * 2008 Rock/Contemporary Recorded Song of the Year for "After The World" * 2006 Rock Album of the Year for DiscipleThe Phantom Tollbooth * 2006 Rock Recorded Song of the Year for "The Wait Is Over" * 2001 Hard Music Recorded Song of the Year for "By God"The Phantom Tollbooth * 2001 Hard Music Album of the Year for By God References External links *Official site *Official MySpace page *Official PureVolume page *Interview *KillerBandPhotos.com – Extensive coverage of 2006 and 2007 Tours with Joey Fife and Brad Noah